


Using Your Voice

by HeroismInACan



Category: Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, lull between battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan
Summary: "You sure are quiet, aren't you?" The man wearing the purple rabbit head mused. "Though, I suppose I speak enough for the both of us, huh?"  - Set right after The Scale and just before The Hand.





	Using Your Voice

"You sure are quiet, aren't you?" The man wearing the purple rabbit head mused. "Though, I suppose I speak enough for the both of us, huh?" 

The stranger walked along, seemingly ignoring the other male, but The Voice knew he was heard. 

The rabbit watched, staying behind where he sat atop a large stone bordering the path forward. They'd been through several Jailers by this point, their journey to the end taking them rather slowly through the different stages of the elaborate prison. This particular world they were in replicated a desert, a large metal pipe following along the same path as the trail the stranger walked. It was beautiful in its own way, he supposed, but it didn't exactly fit  _ his _ taste. 

"We're steadily making our way through. Or rather,  _ you _ are. I'm afraid I'm not much of a fighter, really. You're much better in that department." A beat of silence. "Although," his thoughts trailed off, his physical form vanishing and reappearing further along the road. He looked at the white-haired male, head cocked to the side with the unblinking red eyes of the mask boring into the other, "I have to wonder if you're tired." 

A glance in his direction meant he’d been acknowledged, so the talkative male continued his thoughts. 

"You must regenerate physically. I've seen you take some serious damage, and yet you walk away unscathed each time. But, mentally, even physically, are you tired?" He tapped his staff on the ground a few times, a  _ tap, tap, tap _ barely heard, and turned to look elsewhere. "You stood right up and fought as though you'd never been harmed when I freed you. No ordinary man would be able to survive what you've endured, but you're not ordinary. Not at all." 

This time, the Voice earned a hard stare in response, the man clad in red and black coming to a halt a few feet away.

Intrigued, the rabbit stopped hitting his staff and stared in return. "You've stopped. Is something the matter?"

After a few minutes of nothing but silence between them, the white-haired male continued ahead. They were coming close to the dome, the entrance leading to the next Jailer, but The Voice remained curious. Never had the stranger stopped and given him such a look before. 

"Come on, talk to me. You're always so silent, contemplating. Tell me your thoughts. What's going through that mind of yours?" Although, he had a good guess. Kill the Jailers. Attain freedom. Simple motivations spurred on by The Voice himself and embraced with a desire for revenge.

"The Jailers are the key. Kill them, and you'll be free." He'd repeated that enough by this point there was little reason to say again, yet he did so anyway. "That's all that goes through your head, isn't it? Your singular goal to reach freedom. I don't blame you one bit. Our goals are similar, after all." 

The Voice, now behind the stranger who stood before the large dome, turned to face the white-haired male's back. He’d lost track of what he had been saying before, off on a tangent, but he found his string again. “Time to take your revenge.” He waited a long pause, the stranger nearly to the entrance of the structure, when he added in a quieter tone, “The Jailer is the key. Kill him, and you will be free.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Furi. The music, the artwork, the designs, everything. The Voice in particular I like, and it's a joke between my boyfriend and I that he's actually Ravio from A Link Between Worlds. I drew a picture of him and Ravio together for the sake of it on my DeviantART page haha
> 
> I couldn't resist writing a little something for the fandom. I know the amount of stories to consume on here is lacking, so I wanted to contribute. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
